Just Another Day at Sea
by Fruk4life89
Summary: Arthur and Francis meet at sea, it will be just like every other time, a small battle, them yelling and forgiving each other later on, right? But what happens when a huge storm comes and forces the two to set aside there differences to survive? Will they kill eachother? Or will something blossom between the two pirates?


((Hello! Thanks for deciding to read this! I really like fruk,

and there wasnta lot of pirate Fruk, so i wanted to make one- please enjoy!)

The salty air of the sea, a smell i have long become acquainted with. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, a breeze rolls by. It's a calm day, i felt my cape whip in the wind lightly. The ship is doing great, we got new resources, weapons, and even new men. It's a good day. At least- it was. I hear my first mate, Alfred Jones, Shout "Yo! A- Captain, i think we see Francis ship in the horizon, what do you want us to do?" I sigh, like a said, it was a good day. I turn around, facing him. My face in a scowl, it always was- "Do what we do every bleeding time he comes- i want all men at their stations and ready in 5. Make sure the cannons are loaded, i don't want any mishaps-" He gives a small salute and a yes sir! And runs off, he always was a happy boy, even as a young child, he was always cheery. The rough seas weren't a place for a boy like him- But he insisted he wanted too, so i let him. He did beyond my expectations, he did amazing- So, i let him be my first mate, he can be an idiot and a thorn in my side at times, but i would trust him with my life. Anyways, i turn my attention too the horizon, grabbing my telescope. It was woodend around the edges, small strips of gold coating it.I extend it and peer out, sure enough. French ships were coming, and fast-. "ALRIGHT BOYS! WERE EXPECTING COMPANY!" I turn around there was a good reason why i was Captain of this ship- It was all fun and games until you pissed off Arthur Kirkland. "FRENCHIE IS COMING IN, I WANT MEN ON STARBOARD, HIDE THE RATIONS AND GOODS- IF THEY INVADE THEY'LL HAVE TO FIND IT!" Rings of shouts of approval rock the ship, he smirks. An odd nagging feeling in his stomach, he quickly turned around, glaring over the ships, soon. A large we'll built ship sailed by, slowing to a halt as the French ship anchored, right next to ours. There was an uneasy silence for a moment, a blond haired and we'll built man stood at attention, walking to the railing of his ship, leaning lightly, his bright blue uniform whipping in the wind, his blond locks swaying over his face. A light stubble coated his chin. His eyes a mix of violet and blue, staring right into his green one man could match the description, Captain of the French navy, Francis Bonnefoy. "Bonjour Angleterre~! Funny seeing toi 'ere~" I scoff, already annoyed, his thick french accent filling the air. "What do you mean funny seeing me here! This is British waters in case you forgot, sodding frog," He rolls his eyes, clearly growing numb to the insult "Non cheri, i zidnt not forget, i zidnt come 'ere for a fight-" I try to find any sort of tease in his voice, there was none. In fact, it was very difficult to read the French mans tone. Thankfully, him and Francis had known each for a long time- some would say _to_ long. "I'm not yer dear, one. Two," I slit my eyes, "What are ye doing here than" He shrugs, closing his eyes, waving a dismissive hand "I mean, i 'erd what toi zid too Antonio, so Gill and moi are off too 'elp," Oh yeah, i almost forgot about that- Spain had come by a few weeks ago with his armada, a pathetic attempt in Arthur's defense. "Oh yeah, why are you going to go help _him,_ " I didn't bother hiding my hate for him, damn spainerained. Francis cocked an eyebrow, eyeing me lightly "He is moi's mon amie- Ve made an agreement, i 'elp him, he 'elps me-" What a dumb agreement. . It really wasn't- it was smart. He would never say that though. "You know what- Fine, go. I don't care-" I spat, venom clearly in my voice. Me and Francis weren't friends by any means but i mean...at the time, they weren't enemies. Of course, they did have a few nights with heated arguments, and a bit of er. Hate sex you could put it, then there was there drunken nights- But none of that mattered! It was a mistake, even if he did..like it, and was moaning his name, and..did think of him everys- Of bloody hell! Now he was blushing without a damn reason! "Angleter, toi isnt jealous are you~?" I blush even more, stuttering, great. I just dug myself a grave, "A-As if! Damn frog! Bloody, sod off!" He shrugs, saying in a sing songy voice "Whatever mon cheri says~~" "I' . ." I say through clenched teeth, voice ice cold "Oui, oui, okay, je suis désolé~~" "Damn Right…" I growled under my breath, he gave me a glance, than he looks at the sky, it starting turning a wretched dark grey, almost black, the wind picking up, "Oui, it seems zere is a storm blowing in.." "As much as i hate to agree, it does look like it.." If i knew what would have happened- i would have done so many things differently.


End file.
